Our first
by EpicLover
Summary: Oneshot. Morgan and Reid's first time. And mine !  Please R


CM slash. And it starts at the juicy bits. Just a fair warning before you start to read. Enjoy!

Reid let out a grunt of pleasurable pain as Morgan slowly pushed himself trough the thigh ring of muscles. "Breath Spence" He whispered in the doctors ear as he stilled himself deep in the virgin channel of the younger male. "You know, breathing is essential for us carbon-based being" He said kissing Reid's blushing ear and cheek, earning a chuckle from the man under him. Reid could feel his body relax.

"Well thank you for the info. I had no idea.." They both laugh before shearing a deep, passionate kiss.

Morgan was the first to brake away, he gazed in to his newfound lovers eyes, stroking a lock of hair out of his face. "Are you ok?" He asked, his voice was husky but still full of concern.

Reid could feel the darker man lightly shaking on top of him. It must be torture not to move in this position. He bit his lip and pushed his hips up a little, making Morgan hiss in pleasure. "I've never been better"

Morgan once again kissed his lover as he started to move, agonizingly slow thrust, in and out. "Do you have any idea what you do to me Pretty boy"

All the answer his rhetorical question got was moans and whimpers as the younger man closed his eyes and arched his back in this unfamiliar pleasure.

Morgan purred at the beautiful sight in front of his. He could see small pearls of sweat forming on his hairline, cheeks flushed with wanton and lust, lips, swollen and cheery red. Truly beautiful.

Reid let out a surprised gasp as the dark toned man brushed against his prostate. His arms tighten around his lover neck and his head flew back in the pillow, exposing his long, white neck. Morgan took this opportunity to bury his face in the sensitive flesh, nipping and sucking as he speeded up his thrust, still hitting that magic spot inside his lover.

"D-Derek!" Reid whimpered as the pleasurable assault continued. His voice full with want and need. Morgan couldn't come close enough for Reid's taste.

"Open your eyes pretty boy" Morgan asked, mouth hovering over Reid's. The genius hadn't even noticed how hard his eyes were shut. He slowly opened them and found himself under the loving gaze of his older friend. "That's better pretty boy"

The intense look and tone of voice of Morgan made his heart beat faster, He leaned forward to crash his lips with the other man's. Silently wishing he believed in a higher power that he could ptay to so that this would never end.

But the whimpers and moans continuously grew more audible and Morgan knew that Reid was getting close to his release, so he took his lovers trembling member in his hand and with just a few strokes brought him over the edge.

"Ahh!" A breathtaking scream of pleasure was all Reid was capable of in his time of release. And as he cum he tightened around Morgan with a force that drove Morgan to his finish too.

"Oh God! Spencer!" Morgan hissed through closed teeth as he buried himself deep in his teammate as ecstasy flooded his mind and body.

As his orgasm faded he crashed down on the smaller man under him. A painful grunt escaped the man under him.

"Sorry" Morgan murmured dazed as he pulled out of Reid to lay beside him. A sad whimper slipped out of the doctor as the man left his body and a feeling of emptiness suddenly came over him. As if he could read his friends mind, Morgan pulled him close, his arms around Reid's thin frame. Reid smiled against the bigger man chest nuzzling even closer.

They laid there in silence, relaxed in the afterglow of there lovemaking. Reid running his fingers lazy up and down the chest he rested against and Morgan hands wandered all over his lovers back, one hand finding it's way up to the back of the younger mans head, playing with the damped locks of silk.

Morgan was the first to break the silence. "Wow" he sighted earning a soulful chuckle "Yeah you could say that again" Reid purred, closing his eyes. His ass was more then a little sore, but his mind and body felt more relaxed then ever and he could feel sleep threatening to overpower him.

"Clever boy, pretending to need help putting your new bed together just to get me in it?" Morgan teased, the snickering tone in his voice totally lost on Reid who abruptly sat up, wide awake .

"What? N-no!" Reid shouted panicking "I would never do that!" He was about to get out of the bed but Morgan grabbed his arm and pulled him back in to his embrace.

"Whoa, calm down Spence. I was just joking" He reassured as he tried to hold on to the man that was still trying to escape him. "I know you would never trick me or lie to me"

Reid calmed himself. He would never be dishonest to Morgan and it was imported to him that Morgan knew that. Reid knew better then anyone about the sexual abuse Morgan been through and he wanted him to know he would never hurt him or deceive him like that. Ok, so maybe he hadn't told Morgan about his feelings for him but that was for Morgan's own sake. And to spare himself the humiliations of being turned down.

"I was just tired of sleeping on the couch. They really should make the beds easier to put together." Reid pouted.

"Seriously though, Three PhD's, one of them in engineering and you still cant put together a bedstead from IKEA?" Morgan let out a heartfelt laugh and tightened his grip of the genius, afraid he would try to escape again.

"Hey! The description said that you needed to be two for the job" Reid defended himself giving Morgan a halfhearted slap on the arm.

Morgan rolled them over so that he once again was on top of Reid, pinning down his arms. Reid breath got stuck in his throat, heart racing again as Morgan face was just inches away. The darker man slowly leaned in for another kiss, but teasingly pulled back as Reid reached up to meet him. Smiling at Reid's pout he leaned down and placed small kisses on his mouth.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm just glad I could help" Morgan whispered between kisses, smiling happily.

"W-will you stay?" Reid asked blushing deeper than he had during the sex "I mean.. just for tonight"

"Just for tonight?" Morgan asked seriously.

"W-well, no.. Er I-I mean.."

"Don't worry Spence. I'll stay"

Morgan laid back besides Reid, pulling his back against his chest. He couldn't remember anything that had felt more right than cuddling close to his younger teammate.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to"

"T-that might be for a very long time"

"Sounds got to me pretty boy"

Hi guys! This is my first story here on FF. I would love some feedback and review, probably really needs it too! And if anyone would like to Beta read for me, I have more stories on the way. Thank you for your time!


End file.
